Ein Tanz im Feuer, Band III
Ein Tanz im Feuer, Band III ist ein Buch in , und . Namen *Skyrim: Ein Tanz im Feuer, Band III *Morrowind: Ein Tanz im Feuer, Kapitel 3 Fundorte Skyrim *Im Arcanaeum in der Akademie von Winterfeste, kann außerdem bei Urag gro-Shub gekauft werden *In der Blutschanze *Einsamkeit: In der Bardenakademie, oberste Etage *Bei einem unkartierten Lager nahe der Eishauchtiefen *Im Kommandantenquartier von Festung Dunstad *In Festung Nordwacht *Markarth: Im Wachturm *Rifton: Im Gefängnis *In der Rotbauchmine *In der Spaltsteinschlucht *Windhelm: In der Halle der Toten Oblivion *Uuras Haus in Skingrad Morrowind *Vivecstadt *Vivecstadt, Jobashas Seltene Bücher *Dagon Fel Wachturm *Balmora Inhalt Mutter Pascost verschwand in dem schäbigen Loch - ihrer Taverne - und tauchte wenige Augenblicke später mit einem Fetzen Papier wieder auf, der das schon vertraute Gekritzel von Liodes Jurus enthielt. Decumus Scotti hielt die Zeilen ins Sonnenlicht, das gerade so durch die massiven Zweige der Baumstadt drasng, und begann zu lesen. Sckotti, Du hast es also bis nach Falinnesti, Vallinwald gechafft! Herzlichstgeglückwunscht! Sicherlich war deine Reise bis hierhin beschwörlich und foller Abenteuer. Wie du dir sicherlich schon gedacht hast, bin ich nicht mehr hir. Es gibt flussabwärts eine Stadt, die Athie heist. Schnappp dir ein Boot und komm tsu mir! Es ist toll hier! Ich hofe, du hast fiele Verträge mitgebracht, denn die Leute hier brauchen fiele neu Gebäude. Sie standen kurz vorm Krig, aber auch nicht so kurz, dass sie nicht mehr bezahlen könen. Ha ha. Komm so schnell wie möklich her. - Jurus Nun, dachte sich Scotti, Jurus hatte Falinesti also verlassen und befand sich jetzt an einem Ort namens Athie. Angesichts des schlechten Schriftbildes und der miserablen Rechtschreibung könnte das Gekrakel allerdings genauso gut Athy, Aphy, Othry, Imthri, Urtha oder Krakamaka bedeuten. Scotti wusste, dass es am vernünftigsten sein würde, das Abenteuer für beendet zu erklären. Am besten würde er jetzt schon damit beginnen, sich irgendwie den Weg nach Hause in die Kaiserstadt zu bahnen. Er war schließlich kein Söldner, dessen Leben aus einer Aneinanderreihung von Nervenkitzeln bestand, sondern ein leitender Verwaltungsangestellter in einer erfolgreichen privaten Baubehörde, oder besser: Er war es gewesen. Innerhalb der letzten Wochen war er von den Cathay-Raht ausgeraubt, von einer Gruppe kichernder Bosmer zu einem Todesmarsch durch den Dschungel genötigt, mit vergorener Schweinemilch betrunken gemacht, von Bogenschützen angegriffen und fast von einer Riesenzecke getötet worden - und zu allem Überfluss wäre er beinahe verhungert. Er war verdreckt, erschöpft und hatte nur noch zehn Septime. Der Mann, der ihm den ganzen Schlamassel eingebrockt hatte, war jetzt nicht einmal hier, um ihn in Empfang zu nehmen. Es schien wirklich das einzig Vernünftige zu sein, das ganze Unternehmen abzublasen. Und trotz all dem hörte er eine leise und doch eindrücklichee Stimme in seinem Kopf, die sagte: "Du wurdest auserwählt. Er bleibt dir keine andere Wahl, als das hier durchzustehen." Scotti drehte sich zu der beleibten alten Frau um - Mutter Pascost hatte ihn schon die ganze Zeit über neugierig beäugt. "Ich frage mich, ob Euch ein Dorf bekannt ist, das noch bis vor kurzem im Streit mit Elsweyr lag. Es heißt Ath-ie oder so ähnlich." "Ihr meint wohl Athay", sagte sie grinsend. "Der mittlere meiner drei Söhne betreibt dort eine Molkerei. Nettes Fleckchen. Liegt ein Stück weiter am Fluss entlang. Ist Euer Freund dorthin gegangen?" "Ja", sagte Scotti. "Kennt Ihr den schnellsten Weg dorthin?" Nach einem kurzen Gespräch, einer noch kürzeren Plattformfahrt zu Falinestis Wurzeln und einem kurzen Fußmarsch zum Flussufer verhandelte Scotti mit einem Bosmer, dessen Gesicht ihn an einen eingelegten Karpfen erinnerte, über eine Mitfahrgelegenheit. Der Mann nannte sich Kapitän Balfix, aber selbst der so wohlbehütete Scotti, erkannte schnell, was er wirklich war. Ein Piratensöldner, der sich zur Ruhe gesetzt hatte, mit Sicherheit ein Schmuggler, vermutlich sogar noch etwas viel Schlimmeres. Sein Schiff, das offensichtlich vor einiger Zeit gestohlen worden war: eine geflickte, alte Schaluppe des Kaiservolkes. "Fünfzig Septime und wir sind in zwei Tagen in Athay", tönte es aus Kapitän Balfix' Mund. "Ich habe zehn, nein Entschuldigung, neun Septime", sagte Scotti, der sofort das Gefühl hatte, sich für seinen Versprecher rechtfertigen zu müssen. "Ich hatte zehn, aber ich habe dem Fährmann eines geben müssen, damit er mich hierher bringt." "Neun ist auch gut", sagte der Kapitän. "Um die Wahrheit zu sagen, ich wäre ohnehin nach Athay gefahren, ob Ihr mich bezahlt hättet oder nicht. Macht es Euch auf dem Boot bequem, wir legen in ein paar Minuten ab." Decumus Scotti nahm auf dem Boot Platz, das tief im Wasser lag. Der Stauraum der Schaluppe quoll vor Säcken über und an Deck stapelten sich unzählige Kisten. Jede von ihnen war mit Zetteln beklebt, auf denen man die harmlosesten Dinge lesen konnte: Kupferschrott, Schweineschmalz, Tinte, Hochfels-Futter (mit dem Zusatz "speziell für Rinder"), Teer, Lederjacken, Fisch in Aspik. Scotti stellte sich bildlich vor, welche verbotenen Güter wohl wirklich an Bord waren. Es dauerte länger als nur ein paar Minuten, bis Kapitän Balfix den Rest der Ladung an Bord geschafft hatte. Aber noch in der gleichen Stunde wurde der Anker gelichtet und sie segelten den Fluss hinunter in Richtung Athay. Das graugrüne Wasser lag still vor ihnen und wurde nur ab und an von einer leichten Brise in Wallung gebracht. Üppige Flora säumte die Sandbänke und aus allen Richtungen hörte man Tiere, die aufgekratzt miteinander schantterten oder sich grimmig anknurrten. Von der malerischen Umgebung eingelullt, schlief Scotti allmählich ein. Abends wachte er auf und nahm dankbar saubere Kleidung und etwas zu essen von Kapitän Balfix in Empfang. "Warum reist Ihr nach Athay, wenn ich fragen darf?", fragte der Bosmer. "Ich treffe mich dort mit einem ehemaligen Kollegen. Er bat mich, aus der Kaiserstadt zu ihm zu kommen. Dort hatte ich für die Atrius-Baubehörde einige Verträge ausgehandelt." Scotti nahm einen weiteren Bissen von der getrockneten Würste, die sich die beiden zum Essen teilten. "Wir werden versuchen, Brücken, Straßen und andere Gebäude zu reparieren oder instand zu setzen, die bei den Auseinandersetzungen mit den Khajiit beschädigt worden sind." "Es waren zwei harte Jahre", sagte der Kapitän und nickte dabei. "Obwohl sie für mich, Euch und Euren Freund wohl auch sehr gut waren. Die Handelsrouten sind unterbrochen. Jetzt glaubt man, dass es bald Krieg mit dem Inselreich Summerset geben wird. Habt Ihr davon gehört?" Scotti schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich habe eine Menge Skooma an den Küsten hinab geschmuggelt und auch so manchem Revolutionär zur Flucht verholfen, aber jetzt hat der Krieg aus mir offiziell einen Händler gemacht, einen Geschäftsmann. Die ersten Opfer des Krieges sind immer die Korrupten." Scotti sagte, dass er dies bedauere. Dann schwiegen beide und betrachteten die Spiegelung der Sterne und des Mondes auf dem ruhigen Wasser. Als Scotti am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, fand er den Kapitän in ein Segel eingewickelt vor. Komplett betrunken brummte er in einer tiefen Stimmlage undeutlich Strophen eines Liedes. Als er sah, wie Scotti sich aufrichtete, bot er ihm seinen Krug mit Jagga an. "Ich habe meine Lektion während der Gelage an der westlichen Kreuzung gelernt." Der Kapitän lachte und brach dann plötzlich in Tränen aus, "Ich will nicht rechtschaffen sein. Die anderen Piraten, die ich kenne, vergewaltigen, brandschatzen und plündern noch immer. Die verkaufen gure Leute wie Euch an Sklavenhändler. Ich schwöre Euch, als ich die erste Ladung mit legalen Gütern an Bord hatte, hätte ich mir nie träumen lassen, dass es mit mir einmal so enden würde. Oh, ich weiß, ich könnte jederzeit wieder damit anfangen. Aber Baan Dar weiß, dass ich es nach allem, was ich gesehen habe, nicht mehr kann. Ich bin ruiniert." Scotti half dem jammernden Mann aus dem Segel und murmelte dabei beruhigende Worte. Dann sagte er: "Vergebt mir, aber ich habe vergessen, wo wir sind." "Oh", sagte Kapitän Balfix in einem jämmerlichen Ton. "Wir liegen gut in der Zeit. Athay liegt direkt hinter der Flussbiegung." "Dann scheint es mir allerdings so, als stünde Athay in Flammen", meinte Scotti, mit dem Finger deutend. Eine große Rauchwolke stieg schwarz wie die Nacht über den Bäumen in den Himmel auf. Als sie um eine Flussbiegung trieben, sahen sie zuerst die Flammen und dann die verkohlten Überreste der Stadt. Sterbende, brennende Dorfbewohner stürzten sich von den Felsen in den Fluss hinab. Eine schaurige Symphonie des Wehklagens drang an ihr Ohr und an den Rändern der Stadt konnten sie khajiitische Soldaten mit Fackeln erkennen. "Baan Dar segne mich!" nuschelte der Kapitän. "Der Krieg ist zurück!" "Oh nein!" wimmerte Scotti. Die Schaluppe trieb auf das der brennenden Stadt gegenüber liegende Ufer zu. Das Ufer und die Sicherheit, die es bot, zogen Scottis ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Ein ruhiger Hafen, weg von all dem Grauen. Doch zwei der Bäume begannen zu rascheln und schon stürzten daraus Dutzende mit Pfeil und Bogen bewaffnete Khajiit heraus. "Sie haben uns gesehen", zischte Scotti. "Und sie haben Bögen!" "Ja, natürlich haben sie Bögen", knurrte Kapitän Balfix. "Wir Bosmer haben jede Menge todbringendes Zeug erfunden, aber leider haben wir dabei wohl vergessen, es geheim zu halten, du dämlicher Bürokrat." "Jetzt setzen sie ihre Pfeile in Brand!" "Ja, ja, da machen sie manchmal." "Kapitän, sie schießen auf uns! Sie schießen mit brennenden Pfeilen auf uns!" "Aye, das tun sie wohl", sagte der Kapitän zustimmend. "Unser Ziel sollte es sein, möglichst nicht getroffen zu werden." Aber sie wurden getroffen, und zwar kurz, nachdem der Kapitän das gesagt hatte. Als ob dies nicht schon schlimm genug war, schlug die zweite Pfeilsalve in die Vorräte ein, die sich unter lautem Zischen entzündeten. Scotti griff sich Kapitän Balfix und sie sprangen über Bord, kurz bevor sich das Schiff und all seine Ladung in Rauch auflösten. Der Schock des kalten Wassers brachte den Bosmer schnell in einen mehr oder weniger nüchternen Zustand zurück. Er rief nach Scotti, der so schnell er konnte in Richtung Flussbiegung schwamm. "Meister Decumus, was denkt Ihr, wohin Ihr schwimmt?" "Zurück nach Falinesti!", rief Scotti. "Das wird zwei Tage dauern! Bis dahin wird jeder von dem Angriff auf Athay wissen! Sie werden niemanden hineinlassen, den sie nicht kennen! Das nächste Dorf von hier ist Grenos, vielleicht wird man uns dort Unterschlupf geben!" Scotti schwamm zurück zum Kapitän und Seite an Seite schwammen sie zur Flussmitte, an den brennenden Überbleibseln des Dorfes vorbei. Er dankte Mara, dass er schwimmen konnte. Viele in Cyrodiil konnten das nicht, da diese kaiserliche Provinz zum größten Teil von Land umschlossen war. Wäre er in Mir Corrup oder Artemon aufgewachsen, so wäre er jetzt verloren. Aber die Kaiserstadt war zu großen Teilen von Wasser umgeben und so wusste jeder, wie man den Fluss ohne Boot überqueren konnte. Selbst die, die zu Büroangestellten und nicht zu Abenteurern bestimmt waren, konnten schwimmen. Kapitän Balfix' Nüchternheit schwand wieder, als er sich langsam an die Temperatur des Wassers gewöhnte. Selbst im Winter besaß das Wasser des Xylo-Flusses eine erträgliche Temperatur und nach einem Moment der Gewöhnung ließ es sich in ihm angenehm schwimmen. Die Ruderbewegungen des Bosmers waren unregelmäßig. Manchmal schwamm er vor, manchmal neben Scotti, manchmal hinter ihm und manchmal fiel er zurück. Scotti blickte auf das Ufer zu seiner Rechten: Die Flammen hatten die Bäume wie Zunder in Brand gesetzt. Hinter ihnen lag ein Inferno, mit dem sie nur schwer mithalten konnten. Am Ufer zu seiner Linken sah alles ruhig aus, bis er Bewegungen im Schilf wahrnahm und deren Ursache erkannte: eine Gruppe der größten Katzen, die er je gesehen hatte. Es waren kastanienbraune Wesen mit grünen Augen sowie Klauen und Fängen, die er sich in seinen wildesten Alpträumen nicht hätte vorstellen können. Und diese Wesen beobachteten die beiden Schwimmer und blieben auf gleicher Höhe. "Kapitän Balfix, wir können weder zur einen noch zur anderen Seite. Entweder frisst man uns oder man röstet uns", flüsterte Scotti. "Versucht, Eure Schwimmbewegungen gleichmäßiger zu halten. Atmet, wie Ihr es auch normalerweise tun würdet. Wenn Ihr Euch müde fühlt, so sagt es mir. Dann lassen wir uns einen Moment lang auf dem Rücken treiben." Doch jeder, der einmal versucht hat, einem Betrunkenen vernünftige Ratschläge zu erteilen, hätte die Hoffnungslosigkeit dieses Unterfangens erkannt. Scotti passte sich an die Schwimmbewegungen des Kapitäns an. Er schwamm langsamer, schneller, driftete mal nach links, mal nach rechts ab, während der Bosmer Lieder aus seinen alten Piratentagen ächzte. Wenn er nicht auf seinen Kameraden aufpasste, beobachtete Scotti die Katzen am Ufer. Nach einer Biegung drehte er sich nach rechts. Ein weiteres Dorf hatte Feuer gefangen. Das war ohne Zweifel Grenos. Scotti starrte in die wütende Feuersbrunst, vom Anblick der unglaublichen Zerstörung gefesselt. Dabei fiel ihm gar nicht auf, dass der Kapitän aufgehört hatte zu singen. Als er sich umdrehte, war Kapitän Balfix verschwunden. Scotti tauchte immer und immer wieder in die schlammigen Tiefen des Flusses hinunter. Er konnte nichts mehr tun. Als er nach seinem letzten Rettungsversuch an die Oberfläche kam, bemerkte er, dass sich die Katzen, vermutlich in der Annahme, dass auch er ertrunken sei, weiterbewegt hatten. Er setzte seine einsame Reise im Flusswasser fort. Kurz darauf bemerkte er, dass ein Nebenfluss die Flammen davon abhielt, sich weiter auszubreiten. Aber es kamen keine weiteren Ansiedlungen in Sicht. Nach einigen Stunden spielte er mit dem Gedanken, an Land zu gehen. Die Frage war nur, welches Ufer er wählen sollte. Die Entscheidung wurde ihm abgenommen. Vor ihm lag eine Felsinsel, auf der ein Feuer brannte. Er wusste nicht, ob er Bosmer oder Khajiit beim Feiern stören würde, nur, dass er nicht länger schwimmen konnte. Mit verspannten, schmerzenden Muskeln wuchtete er sich auf den Fels. Noch bevor sie einen Ton sagten, war ihm klar, dass es sich um bosmerische Flüchtlinge handelte. Über dem Feuer brutzelte eine der riesigen Katzen, die ihn die ganze Zeit im Dschungel des gegenüber liegenden Ufers verfolgt hatten. "Senche-Tiger", meinte einer der jungen Krieger gierig. "Das sind keine Tiere. Die sind so klug wie jeder Cathay-Raht oder Ohmes oder jeder verdammte Khajiit. Ein Jammer, dass dieser hier ertrunken ist. Ich hätte ihn liebend gern getötet. Das Fleisch wird Euch schmecken. Es ist süß von dem ganzen Zucker, den sie verschlingen." Scotti wusste nicht, ob er in der Lage sein würde, eine Wesen zu essen, die genauso intelligent war wie ein Mensch. Aber wie er es die letzten Tage schon so oft getan hatte, überraschte er sich auch diesmal. Das Fleisch war schmackhaft, sättigend und süß, wie gezuckertes Schwein, obwohl nichts hinzugefügt worden war. Er beobachtete die Gruppe, während er aß. Ein trauriger Haufen. Einige von ihnen weinten immer noch um die Familienmitglieder, die sie verloren hatten. Sie alle waren Überlebende der Dörfer Grenos und Athay und alle redeten über den neuerlichen Kriegsausbruch. Warum hatten die Khajiit wieder angegriffen? Warum - und dies richtete sich direkt an Scotti als Bewohner Cyrodiils - unternahm der Kaiser nichts, um den Frieden in seinen Provinzen zu sichern? "Ich wollte mich mit einem anderen Cyrodiil treffen", sagte er zu einer jungen bosmerischen Frau, die wie er gehört hatte aus Athay stammte. "Sein Name war Liodes Jurus. Ihr seid ihm wohl nicht zufällig begegnet, oder?" "Ich kenne Euren Freund nicht, aber es waren viele Cyrodiil in Athay, als das Feuer kam", sagte das Mädchen. "Einige von ihnen reisten schnell ab. Sie zogen in Richtung Vindisi, ins Landesinnere, in den Dschungel. Ich reise morgen auch dorthin, so wie viele von uns. Wenn Ihr wünscht, so könnt Ihr uns begleiten." Decumus Scotti nickte ernst. Er machte es sich auf dem kalten, steinigen Untergrund der Insel bequem und irgendwie gelang es ihm auch, nach einiger Anstrengung zu schlafen. Sein Schlaf war allerdings alles andere als gut. en:A Dance in Fire, Book III es:Danza en el fuego, vol. 3 ru:Танец в огне, т. 3 Kategorie:Skyrim: Bücher Kategorie:Oblivion: Bücher Kategorie:Morrowind: Bücher Kategorie:Oblivion: Lehrbücher Kategorie:Morrowind: Lehrbücher